Introducing Mr and Mrs Scorpius Malfoy
by renagirl9
Summary: She is happy with him, with her new life. Sure, it would be nice not to deal with the obligations of high society. Sure, it would be nice to be able to talk with her old family. But she wouldn't leave him, ever. This is the life of Rose Weasely Malfoy.RxS
1. Introducing Mr and Mrs Scorpius Malfoy

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything Harry Potter. I do not.

"It is my honor to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy!" The priest announced to the room, filled with people she barely knew and barely liked. Scattered around were the few people who she actually liked quite a lot – including the man she was currently standing side by side with, her new husband Scorpius Malfoy.

The smile on her face alternated between being genuine and being faked. It was always there, though – only the few who knew her well could tell any difference and those few understood why it changed.

She was extremely happy with her marriage – she completely loved him, no matter what anyone said. Her wedding had been beautiful, and so far the reception was too. Everything had gone as planned.

Except for the missing faces in the crowd. Not many noticed and if they did they didn't care enough to mention it. They were simply here because it was the wedding of a Malfoy and it was expected that everyone in that social circle would come. And there was the added bonus of the bride being a Weasley. Everyone (well, most anyway) had been hoping to witness some drama.

She scanned the crowd before her as she walked with Scorpius to the center of the floor, where they would dance the customary waltz and she would try not to break any of his bones in the process (she was a horrid dancer). He knew what, or who rather, she was looking for; he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She spotted Andromeda towards the front of the gathering, but she had known that she was there. Andromeda had been the one to give her away, after all. She had always been close to her 'Aunt' Andromeda. She understood her. They shared many things –for example, they detested nicknames- and they got along like she never had with any of her actual aunts or uncles. Her situation wasn't unlike Andromeda's had been – she too had run away from her family for love – except for the fact that she was running to pureblood society instead of away. Andromeda still understood.

Teddy was close behind his grandmother and she was glad that he had decided to come after all – he had been torn between his grandmother and his godfather. And right next to Teddy was Victorie! It made sense as Victorie was married to Teddy, but Rose hadn't been at all sure if Victorie would go against the Weasleys and come to her wedding. It was weird to think of them that way – as the Weasleys - but she was a Malfoy now.

The music started, and Scorpius and she began the waltz. For a few priceless, wonderful, blissful moments, she lost herself in his embrace and forgot the outside world full of false friends and hating families. She snapped out of it as quickly as the moment came as she saw a flash of long red hair. Lily was here.

She smiled in elation – not just one, but two, of her cousins came! She hadn't even dared hope for that many. Lily was one of the few who had supported her relationship, but she had never honestly thought she'd be able to make it to the wedding, not with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny acting as they were.

The song ended and so did the dance, and the newlywed couple slid off into a corner, away from all the fake niceness of the society guests.

"I love you." She murmured into his ear.

"I should hope so." He grinned. "I love you."

"Lily's here." She told him after a few kisses. "I didn't think she was coming."

"She wouldn't have missed it. Shall we find her?"

"As nice as this is, I probably won't have much chance to talk to her after this, so yes, we should."

"You underestimate your cousin's talent at getting what she wants. I'm surprised she's not Slytherin."

"The hat did seriously consider putting me there." Lily popped up behind them, slinging her arms around the pair. "But I think I was too bold for it."

"Thanks for coming, Lily." Rose said.

"No thanks necessary. It was my pleasure. And as for you not seeing me much after today, don't worry about it. I've only one year of school left and then no one can stop me." Lily glanced about the room. "Have you seen Al or Hugo yet?"

"They're here?" Rose nearly shrieked in delighted surprise. "Really?"

"They were at the wedding. In the back. I bet they're hiding, the idiots."

"Isn't that them, over there?" Scorpius pointed out the two (nearly) men who were indeed hiding (or at least trying to) behind the bar.

"Why don't we go say hello?" It wasn't a suggestion. Lily dragged the newlyweds towards the bar with such force, Rose was afraid her arm might be torn off.

When they reached the bar, Rose needed no prompting. "You came!" She squealed and launched her self at her cousin and brother, engulfing them in crushing hugs.

"Can't … breathe…" Hugo gasped.

"Sorry." Rose loosened her grip on them, but didn't let go.

"We're not going to bolt if you let go." Al told her.

She blushed and let go. "I haven't seen either of you in months." The last time she had seen them was, in fact, that horrible Christmas party when she had run away crying. Hugo and Al (the only exception to her nickname hate) had watched on with gaping mouths as her father had screamed, as she had screamed back, as her mother had joined in on her father's side. Hugo had actually gone to help her pack (throw her things into her suitcase) though he had spent most of the time trying to convince her not to go.

"I thought you both hated me."

Hugo looked shocked. "You're my sister! How could you think that?"

"You never liked Scorpius." Rose reminded him. "No offense, love." She said to Scorpius.

"None taken." Scorpius assured his wife, grinning as she reconciled with at least some of her family. He had been afraid that they were gone for good from her life.

"Lily knocked some sense into our heads a few weeks after you left. Told us that if you were happy with the bloke then we shouldn't interfere." Al admitted sheepishly.

"Bloody right I did." Lily piped up from behind. "I had to smuggle this one" She nudged Hugo, "out of the house. It was like bloody Azkaban in there. He didn't want Hugo or her to go to your wedding." There was no reason to say his name or her name. Everyone there knew who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get anyone else, Rose." Lily told her cousin sincerely. "I almost got James, but he had to play a game. Roxy and Fred are out of the country, Domi and Louis are in bloody France. I got Victorie to come but she only got out of France by begging alone time with Teddy."

"It's okay, Lily." Rose insisted but Lily didn't seem to hear.

"I tried with the adults too. I almost got Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey but they wouldn't go with out Molly or Lucy any you know how they are." Molly and Lucy were practically sheep, they followed the majority of the Weasleys. "Aunt Mione cried when she got your wedding invite."

"Really?" Rose said in surprise. "Mum, cry?" She looked to her brother for confirmation.

"She did, and a lot. I think she wanted to come…but…you know."

"I took lots of pictures. They'll make her so guilty she'll definitely visit eventually." Lily added in.

"Why in the world were you not in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked as the other gaped at Lily.

"I blackmailed the hat into placing me in Gryffindor."

"With what? How do you blackmail a hat?"

Lily just smiled. "I wish I hadn't done that. Lorcan turned out to be Slytherin, and I only wanted Gryffindor to be with him." She shrugged. "It turned out alright in the end. Did I show you the ring yet?"

"What!?" Al shouted at his little sister. The others gaped.

"Oh, shush." Lily laughed at their reactions. "I'm not married or engaged yet. I'm just going into my seventh year. It's a promise ring." She lifted her hand for all to see. The ring was green with a lily carved out of some white stone on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Rose cried over her cousin's ring, while the men (boys) rolled their eyes.

"I tried to get Lorcan to come but he's in Australia now, with his family. I think they're hunting nargles or some such thing."

"I still think it's amazing that you got even this many of our family to come."

Right then, Lily's wand vibrated. "Drat." She muttered. "We have to go now. I told him we'd be back by now."

"Well, I guess you should go then." Rose blinked back tears.

"We're going to see you when you get back from the honeymoon. So stop crying."

"And we'll meet up for Christmas at Al's place." Hugo told her.

The wand vibrated faster this time. "Ooh, we really have to go." Lily turned and walked away with a, "Ta-ta for now!"

Rose smiled as she heard Al tell Hugo, "Who said we'd have a party at my place?" and at Hugo's retort of, "You're the one with the flat!"

Then they disappeared into the night. Rose leaned back into Scorpius's arms and smiled. Maybe this would work after all.


	2. Presenting Mr and Mrs Scorpius Malfoy

Rose adjusted the off-the-shoulder sleeves of the silvery blue gown, as she sat in front of the mirror. She sighed and turned to glare at Narcissa, her grandmother-in-law.

"Why did I agree to come to this? Remind me."

"My dear, you agreed to come the day you married my grandson. You knew full well that by marrying Scorpius, you married into high society." Narcissa swept over and draped two different necklaces over Rose's neck. "Which one do you want? It's my gift to you for Christmas."

"If you wanted to give me a gift, you'd let me get out of this ball." Rose pouted, but under Narcissa's stare, she gave up. "The sapphire one, I suppose. It matches the earrings Astoria gave me."

"Good choice." Narcissa nodded as she fastened the necklace around Rose's neck. She straightened and smoothed the front of her emerald green gown. "Now, where is that daughter-in-law of mine?"

Astoria entered at that exact moment, carrying her own gown in a garment bag. "I am so sorry. Draco had a spot of trouble finding his dress robes." She rolled her eyes. "The man is hopeless." Draco had a habit of misplacing dress robes, and only dress robes, right before special occasions. It had happened right before his son's wedding to Rose.

"Why did it have to be _your_ time to host the Christmas Ball?" Rose asked Narcissa. "Why? For my first event since my wedding?"

"It was no manipulation on my part, dear. It just happened that way." Narcissa assured her. She then turned to Astoria. "Let's get you changed, dear." She led Astoria behind the screen in the corner of the room.

Rose faced the mirror again. She barely recognized herself, dressed up as she was. She had never been the type of girl to dress up like this, the type that enjoyed balls. That had been Lily. Still, she loved Scorpius, and he was a part of all this. She would do it for him.

Astoria came out from behind the screen dressed in a dark red gown, which went well with her dark hair. Narcissa followed, but instead of joining the others at the mirror, she swept out the door and down the hall.

"She's going to find the house elf who's supposed to do our hair." Astoria explained as she sat down next to her daughter-in-law. "It's a bit overwhelming isn't it?"

"This just isn't me." Rose gestured to her outfit.

"I don't like it any more than you do, darling. It's just something you must deal with." Astoria told her sympathetically. "I grew up in this life style, you know. I was from a rich, pure family, though not as high standing as the Malfoys. I detested it then, so when everything fell apart during and after the war, I used the opportunity to escape. It was nice, being free from expectations. I came back for Draco though."

"I'm only doing all this for Scorpius."

"It's a good reason." Astoria agreed. "It isn't so horrid after all. There is food,"

"Disgusting." Rose interrupted.

"Dancing,"

"I'm terrible at it."

"And wine."

"There's the bright side."

Astoria laughed.

Narcissa walked back in, a house elf, dressed in a pink dress (showing the elf was a free paid elf) following her. Narcissa sat next to Astoria, then gestured to the elf. "This is Mindy. She's been doing my hair for decades."

The elf curtsied, and then busied herself with fixing Narcissa's white locks. "What would Mistress Malfoy like today?"

"A simple updo will do, Mindy."

She soon finished with Narcissa, and moved onto Astoria. The women chatted about inconsequential things until it was Rose's turn.

"Mindy," Narcissa said. "Get the tiara."

Mindy's tiny face lit up as she curtsied and ran from the room. Astoria looked at Narcissa in surprise. Rose looked between them all in confusion.

"Rose," Narcissa began as Mindy rushed back into the room. "I would like you to wear this tiara tonight. It's a Malfoy Heirloom, passed from mother-in-law to daughter-in-law. Astoria will receive it when I pass on, and in due time, it will be passed to you. However, I've decided to let you wear it, for one night, early."

Rose covered her mouth so she didn't gape in front of the woman. This was clearly an extreme honor, one, if by the look of it, hadn't been granted to Astoria. "I don't know what to say." She finally managed to say.

"Don't say anything. This will help your standing in our society, and will hopefully therefore keep the Malfoy name high in it." She turned after giving Rose a sly smile, saying, "Also, I think the tiara will look quite nice in your hair, and I'd like to see it."

"Thank you." Rose smiled for the first time that night.

"Of course." Narcissa nodded. "Mindy, proceed with the tiara."

Later, Scorpius arrived at the room and offered his arm to Rose. "Is Mrs. Malfoy ready?" He asked her.

"We all are, I suppose." She replied.

He turned to Astoria. "Mother, Father said to tell you that he'd be here in a moment. He said he misplaced his tie."

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Well, lets not keep them waiting." Narcissa swept past the couple and lead the way down the hall.

"Is that the Malfoy tiara you're wearing?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows when he saw it.

"Special occasion." She nodded.

"You look enchanting." He bent down to kiss her. "Are you ready for your first ball?"

"I suppose I have to be." She tugged on his arm and they began to descend the wide stair to the ballroom.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy." The announcer declared as the two walked arm and arm into the waiting crowd of the social elite.


	3. Pleased to meet you, Mrs Malfoy

Rose swept back her hair as she vomited into the toilet, not for the first time that night. She moaned and stood back up, dusting off the sky blue dress.

"I hate this," She whined to herself. "I can't drink wine, my dress is tight, and I keep on puking."

"Yes, I suppose that pregnant women should be excused from these galas." Someone said from behind her.

Rose turned around, blushing that someone heard her. "Oh…um…"

"Sorry, I wasn't meant to overhear, I know." The woman was obviously part of the high society, as she was wearing an emerald green silk dress with her blond curls piled atop her head. "You left the door unlocked."

Rose blushed even more. "I was in a bit of a rush."

"Oh, I understand. I was coming in for the same purpose as you were, dear." She gestured to her stomach. "It's passed now. I do detest sickness."

"You're pregnant as well?"

"Yes, five weeks, the healers say. I am Emily St. Clair." Emily stuck out her hand.

"Rose Malfoy," Rose shook the offered hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Same. Shall we return to the gala?" Emily nodded to the door. "If we are missing long people will begin to ask questions."

"I suppose you are right." Rose sighed. "I hate these things."

"Really?" Emily arched an eyebrow. "I find some of these events quite enjoyable. If, of course, I am with interesting people."

"And not pregnant." Rose added.

Emily laughed. "Quite right. You must sit with me, darling. We pregnant women must stick together."

They walked back into the gala together.

"I hear you have made acquaintance with Mrs. St. Clair." Narcissa looked at Rose over her cup of tea.

Narcissa, Astoria, and Rose were out on the balcony of Malfoy Manor, having their traditional Sunday tea. Andromeda or Lily would occasionally attend, and one memorable tea had Victorie there. Victorie and Teddy were in Japan now, and Andromeda had prior engagements. No one knew whether Lily would show up or not.

"I met her at the Spring Gala, yes." Rose nodded.

"You know that the St. Clair's are one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Britain."

"Of course." Rose replied. She hadn't actually known but she wouldn't admit that to Narcissa. Even though Rose knew that Narcissa could tell she was lying.

"Mrs. St. Clair doesn't usually warm up to people so quickly. I understand that you were chatting as if you had known each other for years."

"I suppose it was the way we met."

"Oh?"

"She walked in on me, well…" Rose trailed off, embarrassed.

"What?" Astoria inquired.

"I was having morning sickness." Rose finished reluctantly.

Narcissa looked surprised. "And that was how you met?"

"Well, we talked for a while, because she understood. You see, she's pregnant as well." Rose explained.

"Really?" Narcissa said, even more shocked. Rose delighted in having known something that Narcissa hadn't for once.

"She told me herself."

"Well, that's wonderful news." Astoria said. "Your son will have a playmate his age."

"I don't know if it's a boy, Astoria." Rose reminded her mother-in-law.

Astoria and Narcissa exchanged a look that told Rose that they thought she was being silly.

"Well, I don't." Rose crossed her arms defensively.

Before the conversation turned awkward, Lily swooped onto the balcony. She was beaming.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late." Lily apologized to Narcissa.

"It's quite alright, dear. Take your seat."

Lily did just that and turned to Rose. "I got your owl saying you had something big to tell me. I have to tell you something too."

Rose had yet to tell Lily about her pregnancy. She hadn't had the chance.

"What's your news?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you after yours. What's so big?" Lily leaned forward in her seat, to get closer to her cousin.

"I suppose I will be in a few months." Rose joked. Lily's smile got bigger.

"You mean to say…"

"Yes. I'm pregnant!" Rose squealed. Lily hugged her hard.

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

The two girls squealed again. "I'm so happy for you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Wait," Rose pulled back from the hug and looked at her cousin. "What was your news?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Lily pulled her hand in front of Rose's face. On her ring finger, a new ring sat there. A diamond.

"Lorcan proposed!"

And the squealing started up again.


	4. Welcome to the world, Miss Cissa Malfoy

"Is she okay?" Lily rushed into the waiting room. "Is she?" She confronted Scorpius who was pacing. He didn't say anything, but looked up with a look of pure panic on his face.

"She's just fine." Narcissa said from behind the pacing Scorpius.

Lily sighed with relief. "What's up with him, then?" She asked as she sat down next to Narcissa.

"I expect it's just hitting him now that he's about to be a father."

"Shouldn't he have realized that sometime in the past nine months?" Lily teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Scorpius kept on pacing.

"Is anyone else here?" Lily asked.

"Draco is on his way. The man got stuck in a meeting." Narcissa made a sound that in any other woman would be a snort. "As if a meeting is more important than his grandchild's birth."

"Mum's in there with Rose right now." When Lily gave him a look, he added, "I was in there but then she kicked me out."

"Probably because you were doing that annoying pacing thing." Lily surmised.

He glared at her.

"And…"Lily trailed off at the look on Narcissa's and Scorpius's face. "Really? They haven't even?"

"You're the first, and probably only, one." Scorpius told her.

"I'm going to kill them." She cursed.

"Calm, Lily. Be calm. You've helped Rose tremendously by just being here." Narcissa laid her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You should have expected this. Rose did."

"Yes, but…I'd hoped, all the same. What sort of people don't care about the birth of their grandchild? Just because they dislike the father…"

Scorpius snorted and muttered, "Understatement of the century."

"…and for no good reason at that. Who does that?" Lily continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Hermione and Ron Weasley, I guess." Scorpius commented. "Will Al or Hugo come?"

"Al feels like an idiot because he can't come." Lily rolled her eyes. "He should because he is one. I told him it was a stupid thing to do, to schedule his week out of the country for the week Rose was likely to go into labor."

"And Hugo?" Scorpius prompted. "She wants him here, as bad as she wants…"

Lily nodded to show she understood. "He'll try. He managed to get me a message before his Uncle Ron found out. But it isn't likely he'll be able to. Uncle Ron knows she's in labor and he's doing his best to prevent Hugo from coming."

Scorpius sighed. "Well, we don't know he's not coming for sure."

"Can I go see her?" Lily asked Scorpius who had resumed his pacing.

"Go ahead." Narcissa said when he didn't answer. My grandson's too lost in his thoughts to hear you."

"How are you doing Rose?" Lily asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"How do you think I'm doing!" Rose panted. "I'm in LABOR!"

"Good, then." Lily crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Astoria, who was clutching Rose's hand.

"I can't deal with your sarcasm right now, Lily." Rose spat, then screamed, "FUCK!" and clamped down hard on Astoria's hand.

"Remember, deep, even breaths." Astoria said. "Deep breaths."

After panting for a few more minutes, Rose visibly calmed. "Sorry about that," She said once she was able. "It's just these bloody contractions."

Lily nodded sympathetically. Astoria tucked strands of Rose's hair behind her ears.

"I'm glad you came. Really I am." Rose obviously felt bad about shouting at Lily. "Are…you know?"

"No." Lily answered and she watched Rose's face fall. "I'm sorry I really tried. I told them. Al's out of the country, but you knew that. Hugo wants to come but…well, he'll try."

"Oh…well, I guess…SHIT!" She screamed as another contraction hit.

"How long is this going to happen!" Lily asked Astoria nervously. "Is this normal?"

"Very. And she's not even that close yet."

"I'm never having kids." Lily declared as Rose panted again. "Rose, is it alright if I go?"

Rose nodded, and as Lily walked out, she called, "Send Scorpius in! I need to have a talk with him."

Lily walked into the waiting room, tapped Scorpius on the shoulder and pointed to the room. A few minutes later, she heard Rose scream, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

Narcissa smiled at Lily, "That's one upside of labor; you get to scream at your husband."

Hugo growled at the door. "I'm an idiot. A complete idiot." He muttered to himself. Why had he even tried to convince his parents to come? All it had done was get him stuck here.

He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for it, his dad's trick. He had asked him to fetch something from the closet, and once Hugo had stepped inside, the door had slammed locked behind him. And he had left his wand on the kitchen table.

IDIOT!

Sure, Dad had claimed he was trying to get him out, but Hugo didn't believe that for a second. Crazy old prejudiced man. He didn't even need to look for a key; Dad was a wizard for Merlin's sake!

He tried again to push the door open. No luck. Rose was going to kill him! He pushed again, and surprisingly the door opened. Hugo fell flat on his face. The first thing he saw was his mum standing by holding her wand to the lock.

"Thanks for letting me out, Mum." Hugo smiled at her, remembering his real hope for the visit. If she had let him out, she must want to come see Rose!

"Your father stepped outside for a few minutes. If you want to leave, you'd best hurry." She handed him his wand.

"Come with me, Mum." He held out his hand, pleading with her.

"I can't imagine that Rose would want me there." Hermione shook her head. "Best I'd stay here."

"Are you serious, Mum? Rose would love to have you come!"

"I imagine she's quite furious at me. I haven't spoken to her in years."

"Of course she's mad, Mum! Who wouldn't be? But that doesn't mean she doesn't miss you!"

"Are you sure she wants me to come?"

"Merlin, Mum, I thought you were smart!" Hugo threw up his arms. "SHE WANTS YOU TO COME! Now are you going to leave with me and see the birth of your grandchild or stay her like a coward?"

Hermione's response was to grab his arm and nod. "Thank you, Hugo. I needed that." She paused. "But of you ever take that tone with me again, young man…"

Hugo rolled his eyes and smiled. He appartated, taking his mum with him.

Lily looked up to see Hugo strolling into the hospital waiting room. She jumped up and rushed to hug her cousin.

"Thank Merlin you made it, Hugo! Rose is upset. She's denying it, but I can tell."

"I wouldn't have missed the birth of my niece or nephew." Hugo smiled at Lily. "And look who I got to come along."

Hermione nervously walked out from behind the corner. Lily's draw dropped and she gave Hugo a look that told him she was impressed.

"Aunt Mione," She nodded to Hermione. Their relationship had been strained since Rose had run away.

"I'm sorry." She replied looking at her feet.

"I'm not the one you should be telling that too."

She nodded and asked, "Where is she?"

Lily pointed Hermione toward the room. Hugo began to follow but Lily held him back. "Let's give them time to talk alone." She explained.

They sat down. Hugo turned to his cousin. "I want to go see her. Is she okay?"

Lily nodded. She added, "I almost wish I hadn't gone in there. I think I may be scared for life." Lily shook her head. "Rose was seriously scaring me. I think she may have ripped Scorpius's head off. I'll never have kids."

"Are you sure Lorcan will be happy with that?" He referred to her fiancé.

"Doesn't matter." Lily glared. "It's my choice. If he wants kids, he'll have to settle for adoption. I'm not going through labor."

Hugo gave her a look of disbelief. "Whatever you say, cousin."

"Oh, there you are Lily." Rose said as she saw the door open from her bed. "Scorpius just ran out to find Dra–" She stopped as she saw who was really at the door. "Mum?" She asked weakly.

Hermione nodded. "Are you – Is it – Can I sit?"

Rose nodded. Hermione took a seat at the chair just out of Rose's reach. "I-I-" Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "I came to say I'm sorry."

"Why?" Was all Rose could manage.

"Why am I sorry?"

Rose shook her head. "No, you should be sorry. Why, as in why did you do it in the first place? I expected this all from dad but I never thought you would have taken it this far! Why mum, why?" Everything that she had been holding in burst out, just like the tears were bursting out of her eyes. "You missed my _wedding_. You missed my 21st birthday."

"And that wasn't enough, was it?" Rose continued. "You had to try to stop everyone else from seeing me. Victorie's told me you barely talk to Andromeda anymore because she has tea with me. You ignore Lily all together and Al wasn't even invited to dad's promotion party. You stopped me from even being able to see Hugo's graduation. You try to keep Hugo from seeing me. Why?"

"Most of that was your father's." Hermione whispered.

Rose laughed without humor. "What father? Draco's been a better father to me than Dad ever was. And you went along with it, didn't you? Willingly?"

"Yes." Hermione focused her eyes on the floor. "I did."

"So tell me, mum. Why?"

Hermione met Rose's eyes for the first time in too long. Rose saw there were tears in her mum's eyes as well. "There are things you don't know about the Malfoys Rose."

"The Malfoys? Mum, I am a Malfoy now. I am having a Malfoy baby right this minute." Rose pointed out. "I know a lot more than you think I do."

"No, you can't –" Hermione was interrupted by Rose.

"I know about your torture. At the same manor where I have tea every week with my family." Rose saw that it hurt her mother to hear those words. "I've known for a long time. I know more. I know about Draco, you, Harry, and Dad. I know how Narcissa saved Harry's life at the battle. I know."

"How long?"

"Before I was engaged to Scorpius. Before I ran away." Rose looked her mother in the eye. "Draco told me himself. He sat me down in his study, once he realized how serious I was about Scorpius, told me he needed for me to know some things before I got in to deep. When I could still get out."

"And…"

"Obviously I chose to stay. Mum, I understood you better after that. I was willing to forgive you for everything you had done to stop me and Scorpius. I wanted you to understand that if you didn't ever want to see your in-laws, you wouldn't have to. I wouldn't make you. I wished you had realized that Scorpius is not his father, and that Draco himself is a different person. You never did."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione cried silent tears. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll never forget Mum, never. You can't erase those years."

"I know."

"But Mum?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I forgave you. The moment you stepped in this door, I forgave you."

Hermione smiled briefly. "I don't deserve it."

"If you come back, you will."

Mother and daughter hugged each other then, crying tears of sadness, regret, hope, and joy.

And then a contraction hit Rose.

"SHIT!"

"Do you reckon it's safe to go in there?" Lily asked Hugo.

"I haven't heard any screaming in the last ten minutes."

"I suppose Scorpius will let us know when the newest little Malfoy arrives in this world." Narcissa informed the two from her seat.

Just then, Scorpius popped his head out from the room. He was chalk white but beaming.

"The baby was born! She's a girl!"

The three in the waiting room exchanged a glance. _A Malfoy daughter? _There hadn't been a girl born into the Malfoys in several centuries.

"What are you going to name her?" Lily asked, once she got over her surprise.

"Well, we'd like to talk to you and Grandmother about that if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Narcissa answered.

When the two women entered, they saw Rose holding the new baby girl. She had the Malfoy nose and jaw, as far as Lily could tell, and the hair indicated it would be the same pale blonde. However, there was a smattering of freckles over the baby's nose and that was all Weasley.

"Narcissa you've helped me so much since I married Scorpius. You've really welcomed me and I love you so much for that. I can never repay you."

"No need, dear. You're just the entertainment an old woman like myself needs."

Rose ignored that comment and focused her eyes on Lily. "And Lily, without you I wouldn't even have a piece of my old family back. You've been wonderful."

"So," Rose told them. "Scorpius and I have agreed" she glanced at her husband and he smiled at her. "that we want to name her Cissa Anna Lily."

Lily was speechless. So was Narcissa. Then they turned to each other and said at the same time, "Nice name."

"Welcome to the world, Miss Cissa Anna Lily Malfoy." Scorpius smiled down at his wife and daughter, wonder how he could be so lucky.

Lily ran into Hermione as she was leaving the hospital. "How did your seeing Rose work out?"

"Okay, I suppose. As okay as it will ever be." Hermione sighed. "I heard the baby is named after you."

"And Narcissa." Lily reminded her.

Hermione sucked in a breath. "It must be an honor."

"I guess so. It's lucky, that I'm having a girl named after me. I won't be having any Lily Jr.'s of my own."

"Why?" Hermione looked surprised. "Is there a problem?"

Lily laughed. "Oh, Merlin's no! It's just after seeing Rose in labor, I never want to go through that."

"Alright then." Hermione gave Lily a strange look. "I'd better go look in on Rose."

"I have to go see Lorcan anyway." Lily walked past her to the end of the hall. "Oh, and Aunt Mione?" She called.

Hermione looked back. "Yes?"

"If you leave Rose's life again, I don't care that you're my aunt, that you're older than me. I will hex you."

"I don't plan on it. And I won't fight back if I do."

"Glad to have an understanding." Lily nodded, then apparted back to the flat Lorcan and she shared.

Noticing the door was unlocked, she called, "Lorcan, honey. You won't believe what you missed. Rose went into labor and Aunt Mione showed up! It's a girl and they're naming her Cissa Anna Lily. And I hope you don't mind never having kids because I never want to go through labor." She stopped when she saw the nervous frightened look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember last night?" Lorcan asked.

She smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Well...um…honey…you see," He stammered.

Everyone in a 50-mile radius heard a few moments later when Lily screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CONDOM BROKE!"


	5. Hullo, Cal Malfoy

"You have to come to my wedding, Rose!" Lily demanded as the walked up the path that led to Andromeda's house. "You have to!"

"Of course I'm coming, Lily." Rose gave her cousin a look. She shifted Cissa in her arms. "Why wouldn't I? I'm your maid of honor! Well, matron of honor, really. But that's beside the point. I'm even throwing you your bridal shower!"

"Oh, I suppose Hugo hasn't told you yet…"

"Told me what?" Rose prodded, a little bit nervous at what would make Lily think she wouldn't show up to her wedding.

"It's just…" Lily shuffled her fee nervously. "I had to…to inviteyourdad." She rushed out the words. "I wasn't going to – he's been horrid to me as well as to you – but Mum and Dad ganged up on me. Said I had to invite family. Of course, they weren't to pleased when I countered back by telling them I was inviting Narcissa, Draco, and Astoria."

"Merlin, Lily, do you _want _to start a war? Maybe I should just stay home." Rose teased, though in truth, she thought it was a bad idea to bring all these people under the same roof.

"You're coming and that's final." Lily crossed her arms and a michivous glint came into her eyes. "And what did I hear about a bridal shower?"

"Damn, Lily! Do you have to catch everything? I was feeling pretty good about keeping it a surprise for once in your life!" Rose complained.

"I'll do my best to forget about it." Lily gave Rose a sly smile.

Rose ignored her, turning her attentions to her daughter. Cissa gurgled and cooed and soon Lily was focusing on the baby too.

They reached the door to the house which was wide open.

"Come in!" Andromeda called from the sitting room. When Rose, Cissa, and Lily entered the room, they saw Narcissa was there as well.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Narcissa." Rose said as she sat down in the chair next to the woman in question.

"I just dropped by for a moment."

"Did you receive my invitation?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I did. I must say, Lily, I was surprised." Narcissa commented. "I wouldn't think that your family would be happy with that."

"Well, as it's my wedding, the only opinion that matters is mine and Lorcan's. We both think that you are an excellent woman and would be honored for you to come."

"I suppose I shall go then. I'm sure it will be a marvolus event, dear, despite the rush."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that Lily," Andromeda turned to the redhead. "I thought you and Lorcan planned on a long engagement. Why did you decide to move it so soon?"

Lily coughed and blushed. "Well…we just didn't want to wait."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Um…" Lily looked like she wished she could run out of the house. "It's just…um…well…I'd like to be able to fit in my wedding dress."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Am I to understand that you and Lorcan are…?"

"Expecting, yes." Lily mumbled.

"Well, congragulations. May I ask when the baby is due?"

"August." Lily muttered something about "damn condom" and "the one bloody time" and "why".

"So Rose, I've neglected you and your daughter. She's very beautiful. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to stop by before."

"I understand. You were busy with Teddy and Victorie."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Rose handed her baby to Andromeda, who immediately started fussing over her.

"She looks so much like Scorpius. But she had your eyes and freckles." Andromeda looked up to compare the two. "I'm sure you've heard that, though."

Rose nodded.

"You picked a pretty name for her. Cissa Anna Lily. It sounds nice."

"I've heard one of your nicknames was Anna."

Andromeda smiled. "Yes, yes, it was. I had many nicknames, you see. Andy was a popular one. So was Meda. My best girl friend called me Drom. She died in the first war. Ted called me all of them, depending on his mood."

"Who called you Anna?"

"Sirius," Andromeda's eyes teared up at bit at the thought, "he was the only one who ever did." She wiped away the tears and then smiled. "It's an honor. She's wonderful."

"She is." Rose agreed, glowing as she always did when she thought of Cissa.

"Do you mind if I call her Cal?" Andromeda asked suddenly.

"Uh, no. But why?" Rose asked confused.

"It'll be confusing, having two people called Cissa."

"Good point, I suppose. But why Cal?" Rose agreed.

"Her initials are C. A. L. Cal." Andromeda tickled the baby under her chin and she giggled. "Hullo, Cal Malfoy. I'm your Aunt Andy."


	6. The press and Mrs Malfoy

"Mrs. Malfoy," The reporter shoved a camera in her face, "how do you feel about your cousin Lily Potter's upcoming wedding to Lorcan Scamander?"

Rose sighed and almost cursed before she remembered that anything she said would be used against her in whatever article would be printed. Merlin, she hated the press. They didn't have any respect for her, or her family. She was pushing Cissa in her pram for magic's sake!

She could restrain herself from glaring at the man when the flash of the camera caused Cissa to start crying. She picked her baby up and made soothing noises until Cissa had settled down again. When she looked up, the reporter was still there.

"I feel great about Lily's wedding, of course. She's always been there for me, no matter what. And Lorcan's a great guy for her."

"So you'll be attending?" The man's quill scribbled in midair as he continued questioning her.

"Yes, I will. I am the matron of honor after all." Rose knew perfectly well that the man already knew this. It had been announced weeks ago.

"Are you not worried about seeing your family after their disownment of you after your marriage to Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I am a bit nervous," Rose knew it was always best to say the truth, except for when it wasn't, "but I trust that they'll respect the occasion and not cause a scene."

"Is it true that Miss Potter's wedding is rushed because she is pregnant?"

Rose shrugged and said, "Well, I really must be going. Cissa needs to be fed otherwise she gets cranky." She walked off as quickly as she could without looking as if she was running.

The minute she reached the house, she sighed with relief. No more reporters had approached her since the last one – a miracle of sorts because lately they were crawling all over her. She wondered what paper that one had been from. It wasn't the prophet. None of them could be from the Prophet. This wasn't because the Prophet had gotten any higher in its standerds (if anything it had gotten lower), but because Lily was a fairly high up reporter for it.

Rose knew for a fact (Lily had told her), that her cousin had threatened the entire staff with her wrath (which was legendary) if anyone had dared try to print an article showing her cousin or herself or her own wedding in a negative light. Lily also pulled out every article that tried to sneak past her.

But there were other papers out there besides the Prophet, and they frequently printed such articles. Most were complete lies, especially if about Rose. Rose was smart enough not to tell the press anything but endless repeats of answers she had given in the one proper interview she had agreed to. She couldn't say the same for her brother or her other cousin, Al. Hugo had let slip a few of his emotions about how his family had treated Rose, and given away far more than a few curse words. Now everyone knew about her near breakdown a week after her wedding.

Al had almost done something far worse – confirm Lily's pregnancy rumors. She'd stopped him in time, thankfully, but the press had been pestering them a million times worse than before. She'd slapped him upside the head and then let Lily have him. He hadn't dare said anything after that. Lily wrath being legendary, add the stress of an upcoming wedding _and_ being secretly pregnant. Rose shuddered just thinking about it.

Scorpius arrived home from his work managing the family company, Malfoy&Malfoy (or M&M), which he did with his father. Rose wasn't exactly quite sure as to what M&M actually did, something to do with buying and selling foreign investments and property. Whatever it did, it made a lot of money.

"Did the press bother you again, dear?" Scorpius asked after he kissed her.

"How did you know?"

"You have that look on your face, Rose. You're annoyed and want to hex someone." He smiled and added, "And thank Merlin it's not me."

"Not this time." She smiled back. "I just can't wait for the press to go away."

"It'll die down after Lily's wedding." Scorpius rubbed his wife's back.

"No it won't." Rose said, aware that she was being pessimistic but not caring anyway, "The scandal of Lily's pregnancy will be covered, and then they'll want pictures of the babies, and then Hugo or Al or someone will get married, and _it'll never end_."

"Just think happy thoughts, Rose. Just think happy thoughts." Scorpius murmured into Rose's ear. "Think about Cissa."

That got Rose to smile. "She's growing so big. She looks more and more like you every minute."

"I was going to surprise you with this when I was sure it was actually going to happen, but you could use a pick me up."

Rose looked up at his face, curious. "What are you talking about?"

"After Lily's wedding," he began, "I think I can get Ministry clearance to leave the country with you and Cissa for a holiday in the South of France."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But the Ministry's never given you clearance before, Scorpius. What makes you think they will now?"

"Well, this time, I think I have someone in Magical Law who will help."

"Who?" She asked.

He just smiled at her and asked if she wanted to take a nap while he gave Cissa her bath.

**A/N: This chapter was actually supposed to be the wedding one. I was going to lead into it with the press scene. But it changed directions, so the wedding chapter will most likely be the next chapter. I'll be going on vacation for a week tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to post before then. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review!**


End file.
